paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
White Xmas
(loadout screen. Potential host only) (per secured bag) }} The White Xmas heist is a loud-only heist in Payday 2, released on December 4, 2014, in Update #48. The crew has been contracted by Vlad to reclaim his shipment of Colombian cocaine as the plane transporting it was crashed by his drunk Bosnian-Norwegian brother-in-law. The crew must escort Vlad's brother-in-law to safety to prevent interrogation by the police to find out if he is connected to Vlad, while taking any valuables (and toast) they can find. Objectives # Locate the crash site # Escort the pilot to the lumber yard # Wake the pilot up when he passes out # Signal the helicopter with a flare # Escort the pilot to the helicopter # Wake the pilot up when he passes out # Signal the escape helicopter with another flare # Escape Optional Objectives * Find Xmas presents Walkthrough Approaching the crash site, players have to push the pilot into moving by shouting. Rising only when encouraged, he moves at the speed of a tied hostage and will head for the lumber mill on his own; however, he will occasionally pause to catch his breath, drink from a bottle, vomit, or collapse and require further interaction before he will move again. Since he always takes the same path from the crash site to the mill, he will always collapse twice: once at the nearby train car, and once near the flare location. With the pilot resting in the mill, players must light a flare and wait approximately seconds for the helicopter to arrive. Throughout the heist, the pilot's dropped payload will occasionally fall from the trees it landed in, prompting loot to randomly spawn around the map. Though loot is entirely optional, most falling presents will contain pure cocaine, which can mean a sizeable payout if players endure waves. Once the helicopter arrives at one of four spawns, players must shout at the pilot to send him to the helicopter; again, he will head to the chopper himself, but will need prompting whenever he falls. Once the pilot is on board, the helicopter will extract him, and players must then light another flare at the lumber yard and wait for the next chopper. Once the last chopper appears, players must load any loot they wish to take, and board the chopper to complete the heist. It should be noted that, if players don't board the chopper, it will leave after a short period of time regardless of how many bags are loaded; once it leaves, players must light another flare and wait for it for its return to leave or load it again. The chopper can be summoned an infinite amount of times, and presents will continue to fall till the limit (as of Update #49). Strategy * Try using the lumber mill as staging base. You are required to go there to light the flare each time, and it has zip-lines to all helicopter locations. * Try to move in groups of 2. While spreading out covers more ground to look for presents, especially on Very Hard and upwards it might get very frustrating getting to a downed teammate with the many cops around, constantly spawning, and very little line of sight due to the dense vegetation. * Keep an eye out, as only the presents that spawn after the pilot is safe have a yellow outline, but there are many more spread throughout the map. * Try to stay up and alive. If players are aiming to survive as long as they can, the map should be treated like a Death Wish attempt even on lower difficulties. Only the first wave will end (time depends on difficulty), the second wave will be endless. By carefully managing supplies, maximizing damage output, and carefully balancing perks and loadouts, players can hold out as long as possible. Unless you're playing on a lower difficulty, entering custody once the second wave starts means you're out for good. * Assuming players aren't playing with an "all or nothing" attitude, it's vital to keep track of team status and accepting when to cut your losses and leave. Granted, it's frustrating to leave loot behind or leave before finding Almir's Toast, but leaving early can be the difference between a sizeable cash and XP reward or absolutely nothing with everyone dead. This is especially true for Death Wish, as the huge loot value comes with a heavy hostile count and numerous snipers. * Be''' very' aware of the presence of Cloakers, especially so in this map. Their camouflaged uniforms can blend in with the foliage and, as their tell-tale feedback sound is replaced with a low-volume jingle, locating them can be more difficult than usual. * Players with Shaped Charges can blow the doors off of the train cars near the crashed plane. The train car near the ledge where the players start contains a First Aid cabinet, similar to the one found on Hoxton Breakout, while the train car near the zipline contains an ammo bag. Variations * The helicopter can arrive at 4 different locations each time the flare is used. Bain will announce the location shortly before the helicopter arrives. * Since the distance differs between helicopter spawns, the pilot will take four different paths to the escape and, by extension, require walking a differing amount of times. * At the lumber mill, either the right or left roller door will be open. * On Very Hard and higher difficulties, a squadron of Black Bulldozers will spawn every thirty minutes, with the said timer starting when the first player drops into the map. The Dozer team will consist of on Very Hard, on Overkill, and on Death Wish. Death Wish changes *This is one of the few heists where there are no unique factors in Death Wish mode. Aside from the Elite GenSec units deploying in, there are no particular changes to the map. Xmas Presents * Xmas presents spawn in different locations at the start of the heist, with to presents per location. Pure Cocaine has a spawn limit, after which the said boxes will be empty, and the limit is determined by the map difficulty: ** bags can spawn on '''Normal difficulty'. ** bags can spawn on Hard, Very Hard and Overkill difficulty. ** bags can spawn on Death Wish difficulty. * Xmas presents will drop in set locations, and have one of several randomized items inside. Every time a present spawns in the map, the possible contents are: ** Pure Cocaine ( chance). ** A basic Medic Bag ( chance). ** A basic Ammo Bag ( chance). ** Almir's Toast ( chance). ** Either loose loot or trash. ( total chance). Once a present is opened, there is a minute cooldown time before another can spawn at that location. The drop chance for the Xmas presents also decrease over time, but will continue to fall indefinitely (i.e. they will never stop falling from the sky) till packages are reached. Latest2.jpg|1 x Almir's Toast XMasAlmir.jpg|Trash loot: Almir doll XMasCoke.jpg|1 x Pure Cocaine XMasDuck.jpg|Trash loot: Giant duck XMasJewelry.jpg|1 x Jewelry XMasLion.jpg|Trash loot: Lion plushie XMasMoney.jpg|3 x Money Bundle XMasSenpei.jpg|Trash loot: "Senpai-dozer" bobblehead XMasMedic.jpg|1 x Doctor Bag ( charges) XMasAmmo.jpg|1 x Ammo Bag ( charge) Helicopter Locations The names in quotations are what Bain will call them just before they arrive. HeliAntenna.jpg|By the "Antenna" HeliValley.jpg|By the "Train Yard" HeliLumber.jpg|By the "Lumber Mill" HeliCrash.jpg|By the "Wrecked Plane/Crash Site" Video Official PAYDAY Xmas Carol 2014|PAYDAY 2 White Xmas trailer Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 34 Ho Ho Ho (Stealth)|Ho Ho Ho (Stealth Phase) - White Xmas Soundtrack Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 34 Ho Ho Ho (Assault)|Ho Ho Ho (Assault Phase) - White Xmas Soundtrack Achievements Trivia * It is the first seasonal/event heist not to be contracted by Bain. ** It's also the first heist where the crew gets actively supported during the heist itself by the contractor (with the exception of heists given by Bain directly). However, Vlad will only inform the players that a present has been dropped or that he will reward the players greatly if they manage it to secure loot. He will also directly contact the crew if the pilot is found or his safety is assured by getting him into the helicopter. * Almir's Toast is a giant piece of toast (with cheese on top) found randomly inside Christmas presents. It's transported in a green heavy duffel bag and has to be secured in the chopper in order for the achievement to be completed. It's one of the most valuable loot bags in the game, yielding the same amount of money as a single Turret Part. However, the Meth still outprices it, being $1,350,000 on Overkill. ** Almir's Toast is a reference to Almir Listo, the lead producer of PAYDAY 2 and a reference to Overkill's running gag of placing half-eaten cheese toast sandwiches as useless "junk loot" in safes. * When throwing the cocaine, be careful not to throw it into the rotors of the helicopter, as doing so will destroy the bag. * Cloakers in this heist will wear Santa hats. ** The whistling noise when they charge is also replaced with the sound of jingle bells. This can be a problem, as the jingling is relatively quiet and hard to notice in a loud firefight. * This map is very good for those looking to acquire all sniper achievements (Normal or Hard). ** The law enforcers rappeling from their choppers go down slowly enough for the player to pick them off without much effort, thus making the Death From Below Nagant achievement more trivial than it usually is. ** The chasm and open space allows for easy 40m shots (Far, Far Away). ** Many snipers will spawn in relatively close locations (Taste of Their Own Medicine, I'm not a Crook Commando 553 achievement, or the ' Clay Pigeon Shooting' Shotgun achievement). ** There are ziplines to go around (Didn't See That Coming Did You? and Last Action Villain) even if they go quite fast. ** The tree over the chasm allows multiple kill shots easily (Double and Triple Kill). ** Lastly, the sheer amount of opposition encountered during this map's neverending assault waves also presents an opportunity for one to unlock the They Drew First Blood, Not Me achievement. * Originally, the present drop rate would decrease to 0% after three hours, forcing players to either escape or hold out until failure. This was changed with the Diamond Heist update, where the rate now simply plateaus at 20%, making White Xmas the first heist with (hypothetically) infinite loot. * The Forklift vehicle made its first appearance in this heist, next to the lumber mill, albeit unable to be driven. It would later reappear with driving mechanics in the Meltdown heist. * Vlad mentioned a "Donetsk Run" while the player/s are escorting the pilot, possibly referring to the current separatism movement in Ukraine. * There is a radio inside the shack on the lumber yard which is playing various A Merry Payday Christmas soundtracks. ** The device can be destroyed by gunfire if the player wishes to stop the songs from playing. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad